Nagi, Nagi the Pitty!
by Picaro
Summary: New chapter up! Yotan´s getting bored with Kenken´s soccer obsession, Schu´s chasing the wrong kitten and now it´s Omi´s turn!
1. Default Chapter

Nagi, Nagi, the Pitty!!

by Picaro

Disclaimer: I don´t own Weiß Kreuz (wouldn´t mind, thought), I´m not making any profit, its just for fun 

Warnings: OOC, attempted humor, bad grammar

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Schuldig was bored. This blockhead Takatori had decided to ´borrow´ them to one of his business partners and now they were here, in the middle of nowhere. He had already spent over a whole with nothing more to do than to peek into his team mates heads. And now he was bored out of _his_ head. He was debating with himself if he should give Crawford another try when he noticed it. 

There it was again. Immediately his assassin instincts kicked in. He flattened himself against the balcony floor, never taking his eyes of it. _´Yeah, today ... This time I´ll get you, little kitty.`_

Silently he licked his lips and watched how his target went over to the veranda. 

Schuldig watched how he made himself comfortable. _´A, little kitty, thinking that we are safe and invincible, aren´t we?´_ With a low nearly inaudible chuckle he jumped to the ground. 

Still smirking, Schuldig crept nearer and nearer to the place the other one was sitting. 

Peeking over the veranda-edge he let out a small sound of dismay. He wasn´t there anymore! Then something caught his attention. A barely noticeable movement from the edge of the other corner. _`That bastard´s laughing at me! ´ _Schuldig let out a deep threatening growl.

He didn´t like to be played with. _`Just you wait, darling. It takes two for this sort of game, just you wait.`_ And with that he ducked back behind the corner.

__

´Just you wait!´

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Farfarello watched as Schuldig vanished around the corner. He and Nagi were sitting on the other Veranda (the house was big), the youth typing on his laptop. He was really grateful that he had it while such boring missions.

"He´s still at it." That made Nagi blink and look up. "Who? Schu?" (Hey, that rhymes!) Farfarello nodded. 

"He´s still chasing him around?" Another nod. " He jumped from the balcony again."

Nagi sighted. "I´m just glad that his room is on the first floor. Why does he have to chase the housecat around?"

"It´s not the housecat, it´s a stray one", Farfarello reminded. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever ..." Farfarello didn´t react at the open display of disinterest. He had spotted the black-white cat in some distance from the veranda and was following her now with his single golden eye.

Nagi just shook his head. Since they had arrived here nothing at all had happened (except Farfarello).

Crawford was taking care of business man number 851, (like Schu, Nagi didn´t bother to memorize their names), Farfarello was, well, himself, he was eternally grateful that his laptop was portable and Schuldig was trying to follow a cat to it´s hideout.

Yet, it had seemed so unimportant at first sight. There was nothing special about this cat. It was a normal black-white cat with slightly longer fur and green eyes with amber spots. It was also a little bit bigger than the most cats. But nothing special. The man they were currently working for had told them that it was the former house owners cat and that it just kept returning to this house. Unfortunately he also mentioned that nobody had ever managed to follow it to its hideout. And so the catastrophe had taken its direction. The bored Schuldig had taken the challenge and failed miserably. Meanwhile it had already become something resembling a obsession. 

Every day he did at last three attempts to follow the cat and every time he failed. By now, watching the struggle between Schu and the cat had become something like a entertainment-show for Nagi and Farf.

"He knows something, ya know?"

This question jerked Nagi out of his thoughts. "Who? Pitty?"

Pitty was the cat´s name. Nagi found it still amusing that someone had given this cat-version of a brawler a name like that. Just one letter less and the picture would be perfect.

Pitty. Pity. Mitleid.

The guilty one chasing the pity. What a choke.

"No. Crawford."

Nagi rolled his eyes. It was nothing new that their leader and _precog_ knew something they didn´t. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. He´s been grinning the whole day."

That was something new. Nagi knew that Farfarello, although insane, also was very perceptive. Not being sane didn´t has to mean being stupid. Before Nagi got to ask what he meant by this, another person stepped on the veranda. Crawford. 

Nagi gave him a questioning look. "Farf´s saying your up to something.?"

A shadow of a smile played around Crawford´s lips. "Very perceptive. " Nagi scowled.

"And?" 

"You´ll see soon."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Schuldig grinned to himself. He had finally succeed into following this black-white devil. Now he would find his hideout and give him some good surprises.

The cat before him rounded another corner.

Schuldig rounded the corner.

The cat followed a small beaten path.

Schuldig followed the small beaten path.

The cat turned .

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nagi still stared at Crawford as suddenly a cry pieced their ears. 

Curiously he stepped to were Farfarello was standing, getting himself a better look at what was happening. Crawford followed him smoothly. Suddenly Farf started cackling. 

And then it came.

Schuldig sprinting at top speed at the front, tightly followed by a hissing and screeching bundle of black-white fur. 

The cat was actually running on three pawns, while using his right front pawn to scratch the telepath in his under legs!

According to Schu´s screams of pain Pitty´s aiming was pretty good.

Nagi stared wide-eyed at the sight in front of his eyes, his mouth hanging open. Behind him Farfarello cackled even more. 

Schu had noticed them by then and made a mad dash into their direction, while screaming "Nagi! Nagi!! The Pitty !! " 

Another successful hit.

" Jeowtch! Help!! He´s killing me!!"

That was it. The rest of the feared Schwarz assassin team dissolved into laughter. 

Of course no one helped Schu.

And so the cat chased the highly dangerous, mind-reaping, at least about nine times as big as itself German telepath about three times through the whole big garden. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Picaro: Tadaah! That was it. Guess I´ll have to explain some things.grins 

In german, you´re often using the _´the´_ before someone´s name if you´re speaking 

about him/her. It´s also used when you´re telling someone else about a persons action.

So if Schu´s shouting ´the Pitty! the Pitty!´ it´s meaning the same as if he´s shouting 

´the cat! the cat!`. 

This story actually happened to someone I´m knowing. Getting chased by a cat on 

three legs, I mean. I´m thinking about making a series about such and similar silly 

events and would like to know what you are thinking about this! Really!!

So please review!

Well, this is it. The end of the story. Hope you liked it! C&C desperately wanted.

Reviews will be plotted out and sticked on my wall, flames will be fed to my cat.

he likes to make confetti


	2. in a snipers sight

In a snipers sight

Disclaimer: The only thing about Weiß Kreuz I´m owning are the mangas and a DVD. The only reasons I´m making this are the reviews I got, asking me for more. (Thank you very much!! ´`´`) = I don't own them! Don´t sue! Just for fun! No profit!

Rating: Rating? Can you eat that?

Brief summary: Yotan gets bored with Kenken´s soccer obsession

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

"Kenken you're in there?"

Yohji stared at the devastated basement room. Everything was out of order and ruffled, giving one to think that a herd of pink gorillas had made a marathon race trough it. Yohji shook his head and sighed. 

Obviously it was one of this days. 

Again.

Ken had monopolized the huge wide-screen television in the basement to watch a soccer game. Those games were boring everybody else out of their skin, but the brunette seemed to enjoy watching the little players chasing the ball around on the screen.

Looking through the mess the other had created (it was one of the unsolved riddles to Yohji how a single human could do this while watching TV), Yohji noticed some facts.

First: aforesaid soccer-fanatic was nowhere to be found. Second: The game was still going on, being right now interrupted for some brain-whacking publicity brake. Third: That meant that Ken would come back soon. 

Deciding to wait for the brunette Yohji watched the repeat of the last game minutes with disinterest. How Ken could get that enthusiastic about watching some small men chasing a even smaller ball from one side of the field to another and back was out of this reach. To Yohji it was plain simply boring.

Irresolute the lanky blonde stared at the TV set, absently-minded playing with the black marker he was holding. He'd been pricing out some flower-arrangements when he'd noticed that some of Ken's were missing. The fact that aforesaid clumsy oaf was watching soccer instead of working was naturally explaining a lot. _´Aya´s going to kill him.´ _Slightly grinning at the though of the redhead icicle chasing the ex-soccer player around for not doing his share, Yohji let his eyes travel over the writing on the marker.

Suddenly he paused. Then he read that special part again. A wide smirk spread over Yohji´s, lips, his suicide sense kicking in with full force. _´Maybe it's not getting that boring after all.´_

-----

When Ken finally returned into the basement room he was greeted by a wide grinning Yohji who was comfortably sprawled on the couch, waving a hand nonchalantly in his direction.

"Hi, Kenken! Watching soccer again?" came the somewhat over-cheerful greeting. Ken didn't notice. The game would be continued any second and he wasn't wanting to miss any of it. "Hi Yohji. Shouldn't you be working in the shop?" Yohji shrugged carelessly. "Actually yes, but I like it better here." 

Ken didn't even bother to look at the playboy or at least try to talk some sense into him. It was useless anyway. As long as he wasn't disturbing his soccer game…

Yotan watched with amusement how Ken's eyes latched themselves onto the screen as soon as the brunette had entered the room. The game continued for some time while none of them was moving. Internally he was counting down the seconds until the other one would finally notice.

Ken stared disbelieving at the screen in front of him. Somebody had actually drawn a reticule on it. The game was still going on and every time a player passed it, it was looking like some invisible sniper was taking aim at him. 

Ken stared some more time at the screen until another player passed the ´snipers line´. Seeing that he blinked, half awaiting to hear some bang and see the little man falling to the ground, but of course nothing happened. The game continued like it was. From the spot where Yohji was he could hear some strangled noises. Looking there he could see the lanky blonde trying his best not to burst out laughing, but to keep a neutral face instead. He failed miserably. Grinning like hell Yohji looked at Ken and asked innocently "Something wrong? You're looking so strange." Ken frowned at him.

Yohji grinned even more at the bad look Ken was giving him. He'd known from the beginning on that annoying the well-built brunette wasn't such a good idea. Yohji was taller than him but if it was for brute body strength Ken could swipe the floor with him. Still, his face as he'd seen the players running trough the snipers sight had been worth it. 

Still grinning like an idiot he watched as a pissed off Kenken advanced on him.

-----

Omi watched dumbfolded as Ken shoved Yohji out of the basement room and locked it after him. The tall blonde was laughing like a maniac and Ken had a cold expressionless look on his face for which even Aya would have envied him.

Omi sweatdropped and decided quickly that he wasn't even wanting to know what had happened.

One week later the reticule was still on he screen. Manx shoved the tape into the recorder and the monitor flashed to life, showing them a picture of Persia. (AND the reticule on his face.)

"Weiß. I have a mission for you…"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

For Blume, bright shadow and Akeru. Great thanks to you three. 

Blume - for always reviewing and giving me such wonderful crazy ideas ´`.´`

bright shadow/ Akiryn – great thanks for telling me about that anonymous review thingy. I really didn't notice!´`_´`*

Akeru – for the e-mail and kicking my lazy ass back to writing! ´`.´`**

Also great thanks to the guy who actually did this and managed to survive long enough to tell me about the whole story. (Anou… long story. Involves an about 2 metres/ 6,7 foot tall, muscular soccer fan, a waterproof marker and some other things...)


	3. hooked up

Hooked up

Disclaimer: Never not owned them, no, no.

Warning: attempted humor. It's supposed to be funny but I´m not sure if I succeeded with it.´`´`*

Rating: That's some sort of cookie, right?

Brief summary: Now it's Omi´s turn!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

It was one of this typical boring missions. Weiß was once again send out to eliminate some dubious business man and Schwarz also. 

This time it was some guy with a favour for exquisite liquors. He was also owning a soft-drink production and was mixing drugs into his products to increase his selling's. Unfortunately for him he'd tried to cheat on his business partners which was the reason why those had send Schwarz to pay him a visit resulting in his unexpected deceasing. 

Well, as it had to come, Weiß had run into Schwarz and was fighting them now. Ken was fighting Farfarello, Aya and Yohji were trying to encircle Schuldig. Due to his speed they were failing miserably, when Omi contacted them trough their com-link telling them that he had reached the target's room.

Unfortunately he'd found the target death and Nagi tampering with his (the target's) computer. 

The fight went on for some time until Schuldig suddenly flinched, holding his head while cursing in german. "Damn, you don't have to be that loud Crawford! I´m not deaf, you know?" He evaded another blow and turned the Farfarello. "Hey, Farf! Time to go!"

Farfarello who'd driven an injured Ken into a corner didn't even bother to look at the telepath. "Not now. First I'll hurt god." Schu shook his head and dodged a katana-slash at the same time. Smirking at the slightly bleeding brunette he commented. " Congratulations to your promotion. And now let's go."

And with that he grapped Farf´s collar from the back and dragged the protesting psycho away from the battlefield and Weiß. The three members of Weiß watched the departing couple in astonishment, Farfarello being dragged backwards and protesting like some little child. Just after their departure it came to their mind that they were missing someone. Quickly they hurried also to the target's room, where Omi had fought Nagi. 

The youth had been facing bad odds from the beginning from the fight on. Like it or not, trying to defy somebody who was able to move things with his mind by throwing things at him wasn't exactly very successful (or clever). And to that came the fact the boy wasn't responding their calls. 

When they finally entered the room, they were greeted by a sight of disaster. About half of the furniture was trashed, probably from Omi being smashed against it, and from the genki blonde every trace was missing. Then they noticed a red liquid dropping from a wall.

They looked up. And didn't believe what they were seeing.

*****

"I can't believe that you really did that!!" Schuldig gasped out between laughing. The picture he'd gotten from the smaller boy's mind was just too ridiculous to keep quiet. 

Nagi pouted at him. "I had to. He bitch-slapped me!" The redhead burst into another wave of laughter. "Crawford, make him stop!" Crawford kept his concentration on driving them home, although a amused twinkle shone in the back of his eyes. Schu had also sent the picture to him. "It´s your problem Nagi. Deal with it."

Nagi glared at the still laughing German. "It was entirely his fault! He started with it!" he tried to justify himself. "Yeah, but it was you who smashed him against those bottles." Schu smirked at him. 

"He called me a under-grown, baby faced, computer-addicted fuck-head!" Schu cracked into laughter again. "That's not funny at all!!"

The car they were sitting in swayed screeching around a corner.

*****

Aya, Ken and Yohji stared in disbelieve at Omi. The blonde teen was dangling from what looked like a part of a chair which seemed to have been rammed into the wall and formed into some sort of hook. His whole assassin-outfit was drenched with red liquor and he hadn't less similarity with a piece of wet cloth like he was hanging there.

Seeing them he lolled a unsure hello, grinning like the Cheshire cat in person. "Jesus, Omi! What happened?" Omi grinned unsure. "He-n- Ne-Nashi thrlew me ´nto the bottles." Aya frowned at him. He didn't look injured. 

More drunk. 

"Thre." Omi waved his hand in the approximated direction of a broken shelve. After inspecting it Yohji commented. "Shit. Aya, if he'd just inhaled the half of that stuff he's totally sloshed." Winking at the broken remains of several wine bottles, he added. "That are at least two-hundred years of wine culture. Shit!, there's even a hundred year old Chianti –that stuff's so highly concentrated, you can't even drink that anymore! And a Merlot too! Mmm, just the right age. What a waste of good wine!"

Ken looked doubtfully from one blonde to the other. "Omi, are you able to get down from there?" Omi shook his head like a dog. "Nnohoo!" Ken sighed. Turning to Aya he commented. "Definitely drunk." The stoic redhead just nodded. 

*****

In short: After some trying Weiß finally managed to get Omi back down. Yohji wasn't allowed to take the remaining whole wine-bottles back home. 

After this mission Omi had a hell of a hangover and wasn't willing to take any missions concerning drinkable liquids anymore. Both, he and Nagi had to put up with teasing over their ´hooking up´ for over a month.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

If you're having any ideas for who'd be next or comment, drop a note please. You can write anything just no flames, alright? ´`.´`


End file.
